11 Moments in an Eternity
by killerkaiser
Summary: 11 Bonnie & Damon one-shots, with the basis coming from a word generator. Possibly the first in a series of these based on lots of different characters.


**So this is part of a series thing I'm working. It's on different shows, books, whatever pairings I may like. If anyone wants me to do this for one of their favorite couples, as long as I actually know them, then I would be totally cool with that, I love suggestions.**

**This one is a Bonnie & Damon one, just 11 one shots based on words I got off a word generator.**

**Easy to write, easy to enjoy. xx**

**Disclaimer: **For a disclaimer, just go and check every story on FanFiction...

**

* * *

**

**Word**: Deterrent

Bonnie wasn't human.

Being a witch ensured that. But (unfortunately in her opinion) she still withheld some of her human weaknesses.

Her need for physical manifestations of her abilities being one of them.

To protect herself, she had to resort to her powers. Create fires. Shoot lightning. Her magic had to defend her.

Damon didn't suffer in the same way.

"Damon," Elena pleaded. "You have to let us see her. We can help."

They were silenced with a look.

* * *

**Word**: Diner

"It's kinda romantic, isn't it?"

"Oh, please don't tell me you care about the mushy stuff _now_? Otherwise I'm screwed."

"No it's not that. It's just… well, Alice was searching for him all those years, and then the fact that she was waiting for Jasper when he arrived. That everything changed for them in some small diner in Philadelphia. I just think it's a cool first meeting, that's all."

In a familiar movement, Damon raised his eyebrow.

"And our first meeting wasn't cool?"

"I don't even remember our first meeting. All I know is that it was an argument, and I hated you."

"Well… at least we're consistent."

* * *

**Word**: Tough

An explosion and the sound of shattering glass erupted from the living room as Tyler, Matt and Caroline came bolting down the stairs. They skidded to a halt just in time for Bonnie's powers to throw the door off its hinges and shatter against the wall.

From inside, there came the distinct sound of Damon's fist crashing effortlessly through the wall.

The smell of burning filled the house as Bonnie stormed out the front door.

Three days later, the crashing and banging from Bonnie and Damon's bedroom was for a completely different reason.

* * *

**Word**: Correspondence

"Damon."

Even in a dream, Bonnie's sharp reprimand was almost enough to wipe the smirk off his face.

Almost.

"Yes?" Damon asked in a voice attempting for some semblance of innocence. Bonnie was flung backwards as he dipped her low, and when he pulled her back up, her leg hitched around his waist, she looked most unimpressed.

"When you said you wanted to talk, I didn't realize it was at the Moulin Rouge."

Damon considered for a moment, ignoring the whirl of dancers around him, and then gave an easy shrug.

In a flash, Damon was laying back on an extravagant bed, shirtless, his hands behind his head and a grin even the Cheshire cat couldn't have pulled off.

Despite this entire conversation taking place in his head, it took a week for Damon's burns to completely heal.

* * *

**Word**: Arrogance

His every movement radiated arrogance. A surety in who he was and what he could do.

It pissed Bonnie off to no end.

And he wouldn't stop it either, so Bonnie decided to be equally arrogant. Equally sure in what she was doing. That if Damon wouldn't change for her, he would change for himself.

So when Bonnie made it her mission to disappoint him, the own him on every account, to make him not just take one step forward and one back, back fifteen step backs…

Damon suddenly wasn't so sure.

Bonnie wasn't arrogant. Quietly confident was a better way to put it.

* * *

**Word**: Syntax

Damon was fluent in most languages. Came from being around for over a century.

Italian being the most prominent of course: not only was it the language of his birth, but while French may be the language of love, Italian was the language of lust.

There was no girl he had met before that could resist it when his tongue caressed the language for them.

But then, Bonnie Bennett was the definition of an anomaly.

The only language she spoke was the language of her ancestors, the almost-Latin that fueled her very identity (not to mention was one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard, Damon didn't mind admitting).

But as far as Italian went, the witch absolutely couldn't care less. When he tried to speak it to her, she told him to stop talking like a tool and get over himself.

Turns out, the only language Bonnie was after was the only one Damon couldn't speak.

But goddamnit if he wasn't killing himself trying to learn.

* * *

**Word**: Murderer

The first time Damon killed while they were together, Bonnie threw him through a glass window.

The third time, Bonnie set him on fire.

The seventh time, Bonnie drew him close, kissed his lips and whispered empty reassurances in his ear.

The fifteenth time, Bonnie turned and walked away from him.

The twenty-first time, Bonnie didn't come back.

And eventually, when she had lost count, she put the stake through Damon's heart herself.

If Damon was a murderer, then there was no word to describe what Bonnie was without him.

* * *

**Word**: Local

"So, you kids been to Mystic Falls before?"

Bonnie smiled, intertwining her fingers with those of her vampire husband.

"A while back."

"Feels like it's been centuries."

Bonnie elbowed Damon in the ribs at vampire speed, too fast for the man to follow.

Damon laughed.

Bonnie smirked.

The man just looked confused.

* * *

**Word**: Law

"Bonnie…"

His whine was cut off before he could really get on a roll.

"You promised Salvatore."

"Yeah, but…"

"It's my turn, which means you shut up, sit back and let me focus."

"But what if…"

Bonnie almost put another invisible restraint on him, across his mouth. Instead, she opted to simply skip ahead, pull off her shirt and climb onto the bed with him.

* * *

**Word**: Striking

Elena was beautiful. Bonnie was gorgeous.

Elena had grace and poise. Bonnie had a natural strut and a habit of getting down and dirty.

Elena was compassionate. Bonnie took names, kicked ass, and told anyone else to fuck off.

Elena was popular and adored. Bonnie was the girl everyone wanted, but was too scared of to go after.

Elena couldn't help but not hate Damon. Bonnie hated Damon right out, but that didn't stop her from spending eternity with him.

Elena was Damon's first true love. Bonnie would be his last.

Because he would never love anyone else, and that wasn't about to change.

* * *

**Word**: Feat

_Is it true?_

_She'd never go for it._

_She's running with a Salvatore._

_There's no way, I don't buy it._

_Bonnie and Damon? Together? More chance of playing fetch with a werewolf._

_And they're still together? Bullshit._

They'd beaten all the odds. All of the people that said Bonnie and Damon would never make it. Here they were, three centuries later, laughing at all those people that had doubted them.

* * *

**So there we go. Just something short that I wrote for no reason. I'm gonna work on a few others I think, with some Supernatural characters maybe, Heroes, Twilight... whatever hits me. Let me know if you want any pairings. Keep me writing, in business y'know. Cheers.**


End file.
